


Aunt Peggy

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Mentioned Sharon Carter - Freeform, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Aunt, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 3, dskjfvjlaAB, fight me, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Tony pays a well overdue visit to his dear aunt Peggy with his beloved son, Peter.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: Irondad One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143
Collections: Looking Out for the Little Guys Recomended Works





	Aunt Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> UwU I would die for Aunt Peggy

Margaret Elisabeth Carter is comforrably seated in her livingroom chair, legs crossed as she knits. Her fingers move swiftly as she knits mask after mask. She has clearly done this many times before. She's lost in thought, reminiscing about the good old days when she was out and about, doing exciting missions and kicking ass for the SSR or S.H.I.E.L.D, TV completely forgotten.

Three knocks from the door brings her back to the real world. The door opens and a small boy runs into the room.

"Aunt Peggy!"

Behind him the older, taller Stark walks through the door, small Star Wars backpack hung over his shoulder. She smiles as she lifts the boy onto her lap who eagerly hugs her. She chuckles and pats his brown hair gently. When he pulls away grinning, she grinns back at him.

"Oh, how you've grown, Peter!" She exclaims and Peter giggles.

The older stark trudges into the livingroom and groans a little as he sits down into the couch. He sets Peter's backpack next to him and allows himself to sink into the pillows.

"Careful, old man," Peggy laughs.

Tony scoffs. "You're one to talk, grandma,"

Peggy laughs loudly, looking at him with a toothy grin. Tony can't help, but smile at her. Something about his Aunt Peggy always got him in a good mood. 

"Oh, how I've missed you, Tony," She says, laughing.

She turns to Peter and bops him on the nose. Peter grins and giggles. She mirrors his expression. "What about you to play with your toys while daddy and I talk?" Peter nods his head eagerly and jumps off her lap. Tony hands him his backpack and the boy happily runs to the kitchen table.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" The former agent asks.

Tony sighs face in his palms. He looks at her tiredly. "I know. I've been busy," He says.

Peggy nods, understandingly. She understands how tiring running the company, taking care of a child and being a superhero must be. Doesn't make her wish he visited more though. "You look tired," she comments, picking up her knitting again.

"I am," The inventor answers. "The Avengers are a lot of work."

Peggy chuckles.

"Pepper wanted to come, but she's very busy," Tony says.

"Maybe another time," She says.

Tony nods, a small smile forming on his face.

"How is the Avengers thing going?" She asks.

Tony shrugs. "You'd think the armor gives protection, but it sure as hell doesn't feel good being thrown around in it like a ragdoll," He says.

She looks at him understandingly. There's a silence between them. The only hear talking from the TV and Peter who's seated nicely in the kitchen drawing and occasianally mumbling to himself.

"Have they met him?" She asks, stealing a quick glance at Peter over her shoulder.

Tony perks up. "Who?" He asks, furrowing his brows.

"The team," she says. "Has the team met Peter?" She asks.

"No," He shakes his head. "I mean, except from Natasha," He says twiddeling his thumbs.

He barely knows them. He wants to be able to trust them before he introduces them to his own kid. He doesn't want anything to happen to Peter. Enough has happened to him. He wants to spare Peter for a world of pain. Peggy smiles sadly at him. She seems to understand his fears. What he's gone through. She seems to understand him. But that is probably what happens when you practically raise someone. She also knows how hard emotions are for him, and how uncomfortable it can be for him at times. With people he isn't close enough to. So she decides not to adress it. For now.

"Any plans this week?" She asks, changing the mood completely.

Tony welcomes it with practically open arms.

"Dinner with Sharon's new boyfriend," Tony replies.

Peggy chuckles. "I'm guessing she wants your approval of him," Peggy smiles. "You're close. Of course your oppinion matters."

Their conversation is interupted a Peter as he comes running to them with a piece of paper. "Aunt Peggy!" The boy exclaims happily. "Look, I drew all of us!" He says proudly. Peggy smiles widely as she tales the drawing from his hands.

"That's me and daddy," He says, pointing at what resmbles a man and a young boy. "That's you," He says pointing at two women. 

"Yes, I see," Peggy smiles and ruffles his brown hair. "You're a real artist."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.


End file.
